Into the Schwarzwald
|season = 5 |number = 12 |epnumber = 100 |prodcode = 512 |image = 512-Unlocking the Treasure Box.gif |airdate = March 11, 2016 |viewers = 3.91 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Blue Bloods’ adjusts down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Joshua Sawtell as Marwan Hanano Michael Sheets as Andrew Dixon M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Joseph Kathrein as Tony Igor Korošec as Gottlob Billy Louviere as Dolph Jamie Pederson as Ludwig Other co-stars |objects = Keys Treasure of the Knights Templar |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundredth episode overall. It first aired on March 11, 2016 on NBC. Press Release "GRIMM" REACHES A MILESTONE 100 EPISODES AS NICK AND MONROE FALL INTO A WORLD OF TROUBLE - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) find a treasure in Germany that has been hidden for centuries. Back in Portland, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) joins Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) to track down a deadly assassin who has thrown Portland into havoc. Little do they know that Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) is on a hunt of her own for the same man. Meanwhile, someone from Rosalee's (Bree Turner) past tracks her down. Claire Coffee also stars. Synopsis Nick and Monroe fall into the pit and make sure that they are both okay after the fall. Monroe sees a bunch of skulls and bones, and he tells Nick that they must be in a catacomb. Nick says it must be a church and Monroe replies, "Not just any church. This is the church from the map. My God. Whatever they hid, they have to have hidden it down here." Nick suggests that what they are looking for must be buried, so they prepare to dig. The crowd continues to panic after Andrew Dixon was shot by Marwan Hanano. Hank spots the balcony where Marwan shot from, so he, Wu, and multiple officers run to the apartment building. Hank and Wu run up the stairs as an ambulance and another police car arrive. Renard tells people to give Dixon space as they start to crowd around him, and he asks where the paramedics are. Eve stands by the stage, looking for Marwan. Inside the apartment building, Hank and Wu arrive at the apartment that Marwan used and find the body of the man that Marwan killed. Marwan goes to the roof, woges, and runs to the edge. Hank and Wu wonder where Marwan is. Hank says he'll check the roof as Wu calls in the body. Hank goes to the roof and looks around as Eve watches Marwan climb down the side of the apartment building. On the stage, Dixon coughs as the bleeding gets worse. The paramedics arrive to the stage and Dixon is placed supine. Renard and Rachel watch as the paramedics try to save Dixon. Nearby, Eve follows Marwan after he reaches the ground. Nick and Monroe try digging in the catacomb to find the treasure but find nothing. Monroe says they need to think like the Crusaders. Monroe suggests, "Maybe putting something behind a bunch of dead people would give it a little more security than just, you know, burying it under any old stones." Nick and Monroe then begin to search behind the piles of bones. Adalind helps Rosalee in the spice shop. Rosalee tells Adalind that she doesn't have to do anymore because she has done plenty to help. They then talk about how they probably should have heard from Nick and Monroe by now. Nick and Monroe continue to search around the bones. Monroe picks up a bone and accidentally drops it, breaking it. When he bends down to pick it up, a bunch of bones fall on top of him. Nick says, "There's something we're not seeing. Just like the maps on the keys. The X was right in front of us, but we couldn't see it until we started thinking differently." Nick looks at one of the lanterns and asks Monroe, "Nobody would come down here without light, right?" Monroe says not if they wanted to see anything. Nick then asks, "And they would've been too scared by the spirits, right?" Monroe says yeah, and Nick inquires what if light prevents someone from seeing what they are looking for. He picks up a lantern and suggests that they turn off the lights. Monroe hesitantly agrees, and they extinguish all their lights, revealing glowing skulls in a wall facing the opposite direction as the other skulls, and in the shape of a G. Nick and Monroe turn their lights back on and remove some of the skulls, revealing an X on the other side. Marwan calls Lucien Petrovitch to let him know the job is done. He tells Lucien to send a car and Lucien informs him it's on the way, as Eve walks past Marwan. Eve's eyes turn white and she telekinetically makes a cyclist lose control of his bike and crash into Marwan, knocking him out. Lucien asks Marwan if he can hear him as Eve runs up to Marwan, telling a man to call 911. Eve then telekinetically makes Marwan's phone fly into her hand from the ground. She hangs up on Lucien and puts the phone in her bag. She woges and breathes a gas into Marwan's mouth, which puts him into a comatose-like state. Nick and Monroe remove a shield with the X from the wall and find a box behind it. Monroe notices that there are seven key holes in the box. Nick and Monroe each take a key and try to figure out which lock each key goes to, but they have no luck at first. They both finally get their keys to work, and Monroe suggests that they take a moment to recognize the significance of what they found. Nick tries to get the lid off and says they'll have to pick the final two locks. Nick says they'll have to bring the box back to Portland, and he and Monroe start looking for a way out of the catacomb. Nick comes across a staircase that is blocked off, so he and Monroe start clearing the block. A customer informs Rosalee about Andrew Dixon being killed. Rosalee goes to tell Adalind. Someone arrives at the shop and Rosalee goes to see who it is. She is shocked to see that it is Tony, who asks why she didn't answer his letters. Rosalee tells Tony that she has moved on with her life, and he tells her he needs her help. Tony tells Rosalee that she owes him because he went to jail for her and Rosalee denies that being the case. Tony says he needs five grand and goes behind the counter. Rosalee tells him he needs to leave and Tony angrily throws a jar at her, but she avoids it. Tony says, "You know me, Rosy, and you should know better than to piss me off." He starts knocking items off a shelf and Rosalee tells him to get out. Tony hits Rosalee across her face, knocking her to the ground. Adalind comes into the room and tells Tony to stop. He woges and walks up to Adalind. Adalind suddenly gets a sharp pain in her stomach and Tony grabs her. Tony tries to hit Adalind, but just before his hand gets to her face, it is telekinetically stopped. Suddenly, one by one, each finger on his left hand bends all the way back, breaking. Tony cries in pain and quickly leaves. Rosalee immediately locks the door behind him as Adalind starts to panic about her Hexenbiest powers returning. Adalind tells her that she can't tell Nick and Rosalee says, "I won't tell him, but you can't keep it from him if it-if it happens again. It would be so much worse if he found out and you hadn't told him." Adalind says she can't go back to being a Hexenbiest and Rosalee says, "You are so different now. Maybe it would be different even if it came back." Adalind tells her, "You don't understand what it's like being a Hexenbiest-what it does to you, the way it makes you think and feel. It's not good." Rosalee suggests that maybe they could try to find a way to boost the suppressant. Nick and Monroe climb out of the catacomb and start walking down the hill, but they see a lot of flashlights. Nick and Monroe hide as Father Eickholt and a mob of men search for them. Monroe asks what the priest is doing in the forest and Nick says, "I think the guy we scared in the church made me as a Grimm." Nick says they are being hunted. Father Eickholt comes across the hole Nick and Monroe fell into and tells the others to come to him. Nick and Monroe start walking again once they hear Father Eickholt. They come across Gottlob, who woges and bites Monroe on the arm before running away. Monroe tries to chase after Gottlob, but Nick stops him and says they don't have time. Gottlob runs towards Father Eickholt and the mob, saying he spotted the Grimm. Renard arrives at his office, and Hank and Wu knock and go in. Renard asks if they got the shooter and Hank says they missed him somehow. Wu says they searched every room in the building and Renard asks, "So we got nothing?" Hank says they know that it's Marwan and Renard asks if they saw him. Hank says no and Renard asks how they know it's him. Hank tells him, "Trubel confirmed he was in Portland, and he was reported in the area." Renard says, "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he kill a candidate running for mayor of Portland? He's Black Claw. His targets are bigger than this." Hank and Wu ask if Dixon was Wesen and Renard tells them he doesn't think so. Renard notices that the feds are there and Wu asks, "What do we tell 'em? Can't I.D. Marwan, 'cause we can't explain our source." Renard says, "Run them through it. Tell them you saw a shooter in the window. Let them run their own investigation, and stay out of it." Nick and Monroe run towards their car, but Ludwig and Dolph are standing by it. Nick tells Monroe to call to them in German while woged. Monroe tells him not all Blutbaden look alike and Nick says, "I know, but it's dark, and if they're looking for a Grimm, the last place they'd expect to find one is with a Blutbad in the middle of the Black Forest." Monroe woges and starts jogging towards the men. In German, he tells them that the others need their help because the Grimm is attacking. The two men run into the forest and Nick comes out of hiding. He says it won't take them long to figure out what happened. They decide to pop one tire from each of the other cars with their shovels. Ludwig and Dolph run up to Father Eickholt and his mob, telling them that they are there to help. They tell them about Monroe and Father Eickholt gets upset and leads the mob back to the cars. Nick hears the group coming, so he and Monroe quickly get into their car and drive away. The mob tries to follow, but they all realize they have flat tires. Eve returns to Hadrian's Wall's compound and puts Marwan's phone on a table by Meisner. She tells him how she got the phone and Meisner tells her that the names and numbers on it will fill in a lot of blanks. He asks where Marwan is and Eve tells him that he is in the hospital. Meisner says they have to get the phone back to him so he doesn't know that it is missing. Meisner tells Eve, "Make a copy of the SIM card and put it back in. Make sure the phone and card are clean of prints. Then we'll see where the son of a bitch takes us." Nick and Monroe continue driving after escaping the mob. Nick says they are going straight to the airport and Monroe groans in pain. Nick asks if his arm is okay and Monroe tells him, "That little creep wad got me good, but we're not gonna stop to deal with it. Just keep going." Eve goes to Marwan's hospital room and puts his phone with his clothes. She walks over to Marwan and woges. She waves her hand above his face and leaves. Marwan then wakes up and sits up in his bed. Adalind gets ready to leave the spice shop, but before she does, Rosalee tells her about her history with Tony. She then tells her she hasn't been able to find anything to help suppress her powers longer. Rosalee gets a call from Monroe, who tells her that he and Nick will be in Portland in the morning. Rosalee asks if they found anything and Monroe says, "I probably shouldn't talk about it on the phone. Don't say a word to anyone, but let's just say it wasn't for nothing." Nick and Adalind then talk to each other and Nick asks how she and Kelly are doing. She says they're good and tells Nick to have a safe flight home. Adalind gives the phone back to Rosalee and Nick gives the phone back to Monroe, and they both say they love each other. Lucien watches news coverage of Dixon being assassinated. He gets a call from Marwan and Eve and Meisner track the call and listen to the conversation. Marwan tells Lucien that he is in the hospital after being hit by a bike. Marwan says to pick him up now and Lucien tells him he'll be there in 20 minutes. Hank and Wu go talk to Renard in his office. Hank and Wu both tell Renard that they haven't found anything about where Marwan went after the shooting. Renard gets a call from Lucien, who anonymously tells him where Marwan is. He says he may not be there much longer and hangs up. Renard tells the other two that only they will go to the hospital; otherwise, Marwan will see them coming. Marwan exits the hospital as Eve and Meisner track his movement from the compound. Marwan sees a car pulling up and starts walking towards it. Hank gets out of the car and Marwan looks at him and turns around to walk the other way. Hank follows him and Marwan turns around to look. He then starts running and Hank chases him. Wu pulls up, blocking Marwan, so Marwan turns and keeps running. He goes down some stairs where Renard is waiting. Marwan turns around and sees Hank and Wu up the stairs behind him. With nowhere for him to go, Marwan and Renard both woge, and they begin fighting. Eve tells Meisner that Marwan is fighting and Meisner asks, "Now, who's screwing this up?" The fight continues until Renard kicks Marwan down the stairs, killing him. Renard and Marwan both retract. Meisner gets upset that they did all that they did for nothing. Eve tells him they still have his contacts and Meisner says, "And once they've realized he's been compromised, they're going to change it all." Hank and Wu walk up to Renard and Wu calls in Marwan's body. Hank tells Renard that his hair wasn't blond before and that he doesn't think he would've recognized him if he hadn't run. Renard says that it is definitely him and Hank asks, "Yeah, but how did the person who called you and told you he was in the hospital know it was him? The picture we put out, he didn't look like that." Hank tells Renard that this feels like some kind of setup. Eve goes to talk to Meisner and tells him that Marwan's phone is on its way to Renard's precinct. Renard watches footage of Dixon's speech, rewinding and fast forwarding every so often. He soon notices Rachel on the phone as she looks up towards where Marwan sniped Dixon from. Meisner confronts Renard about killing Marwan in the parking garage of the precinct. Meisner tells him they put Marwan in the hospital for a reason and that they needed his contacts. Meisner says they needed Marwan alive and Renard tells Meisner that he should have told him that. Meisner asks how they even knew Marwan was in the hospital and Renard tells him they got a tip. Meisner angrily asks, "From whom? Who could give you that kind of tip? You were set up." Renard asks by who, and Meisner tells him, "The people who brought him here, Black Claw. You destroyed months of work." Renard snaps back that Meisner should have said something, and Meisner responds, "Oh, this was bad... for all of us," and walks away. Renard arrives home, where Rachel is waiting for him. She tells him she really needs him tonight and they go inside. Renard kisses Rachel and says, "I think it's time we play a little rougher." He pins her against a wall and woges. He confronts her about knowing that Dixon was going to be shot and Rachel woges into a Löwen. Renard asks who she is working for and Rachel tells him, "The people who are gonna change your life." Adalind sits at home after eating dinner when her glass of water suddenly begins to boil. Lucien arrives at Renard's house and Renard asks if he and Rachel want to tell him what's going on. Lucien says, "Dixon was meant to die, and you were meant to kill the man that killed him." Renard realizes that Lucien was the one who told him about Marwan being in the hospital and Lucien tells him, "We could make you the most powerful man in the city. And that's only the beginning." Renard figures out that they are Black Claw and Rachel unrolls a campaign poster with Renard on it. Rachel says, "You're a hero. You can win." Nick and Monroe arrive at the spice shop and Rosalee runs up to Monroe to hug him. She asks him what happened to his arm, and he tells her he was bitten and that they can deal with it later. Nick tells Rosalee that they should get everyone to the shop. A little while later, Hank and Wu arrive, and Rosalee cleans up Monroe's arm. She tells him, "This does not look good. I think it's infected. How does it feel?" Monroe tells her it hurts and she says he may have blood poisoning. Nick picks two locks on the box and tells everyone to get a key. Everyone puts a key into a lock and they all turn their keys. The locks click and Nick tries to open the box, but it won't open. Rosalee says it must take more than keys and Hank adds, "There's some stuff between the lid and the box." Wu says it looks like some type of sealant and Rosalee wonders what kind of sealant lasts for 800 years. Monroe suggests to Nick that maybe his blood is needed, so Rosalee gets Nick a knife. Nick cuts his finger and wipes blood around the lid of the box, which does indeed break the seal. Nick takes the lid off and finds a wrapped object inside. He unwraps the object and finds a stick. Everyone is disappointed and wonders why the knights would bury a stick. They suggest ideas of where the stick may have come from. Rosalee tells Monroe it's time to go to a doctor, but before they leave, Wu notices writing on the cloth that the stick was wrapped in. No one knows what language the writing is in, and suddenly, Monroe stands up and starts to fall. Nick and Hank quickly grab Monroe and lay him on the stairs. Rosalee unwraps the bandages on Monroe's arm, saying she knew he had blood poisoning. Hank takes off his belt to use it as a tourniquet while Wu calls 911. Monroe starts to go into shock and Rosalee says they can't wait for an ambulance. Nick and Hank stand Monroe up, but his arm suddenly starts healing, and he regains consciousness. Monroe asks what they did, and Nick holds up the stick and tells him, "This." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Mauvais Dentes *Uhranuti *Ungeziefer Greifer *Kackenkopf *Wettbewerbsgewinner Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from November 10-November 19, 2015. Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Andrew Dixon dies from his gunshot wound. *Nick and Monroe find the metal box containing the Treasure of the Knights Templar, and what the Knights Templar were able to keep hidden for centuries is finally revealed. *Tony shows up at the spice shop to confront Rosalee. *Adalind's powers begin to return. *Sean Renard kills while woged in what proves to be a set up by Lucien Petrovitch. *Rachel Wood woges, revealing she is a Löwen. She also reveals that she is a member of Black Claw *Lucien and Rachel disclose their ulterior motives to Renard. Trivia *Schwarzwald is the German term for the Black Forest. *The episode title is a reference to Into the Woods, a musical which draws from several and fairy tales. The title also evokes the "into the woods (we go)" image of leaving the known (and real) and venturing into terrifying, mythical realms. References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_12 Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners